Sonic Wings of Fire Darkstalker's Story
by ckaira77
Summary: This is based off of the information I got from the sixth book of Wings of Fire. Moon Rising. All the characters will be Sonic characters. It is all about Darkstalker (Shadow the hedgehog) and how difficult it is to be an animus dragon/hedgehog. It's enough to drive some hedgehogs crazy...(This is Darkstalker's backstory) Rated T for occasional violence.
1. Chapter 1

Wings of Fire Sonic Version

Darkstalker's story in Moon Rising

By: ZairaDrayan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and I don't own Wings of Fire. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Wings of Fire are for Tui T. Sutherland. Instead of dragons for this, they will be Sonic characters. The tribe names will remain the same. That'll make things easier for me.

Main characters:

Silver/Albatross

Sonic/Fathom

Amy/Pearl

Shadow/Darkstalker

Maria/Clearsight

Chapter 1

"Silver! Pay attention! You can't be a Seawing prince by zoning out during class! Now, show me a battle move!" a blue fox yelled at a silver hedgehog standing in front of him. The silver hedgehog grinned.

 _Ha. Battle move? I'm the best in the tribe when it comes to battle moves! If you want battle moves, I'll give you battle moves!_

Silver the Hedgehog jumped up into the air. He grabbed an object with his animus powers and made it levitate in the air. While the blue fox (Donomin) was focusing on that, Silver grabbed him with his powers. Silver threw Donomin across the room. He grunted as he made contact with the wall and then the floor. He weakly stood up.

"Fine job Silver. I expected no less from my son. Let's go tell your mother how you are doing! By the way, how are you feeling?" Donomin asked.

"A little cold, but okay," Silver replied following his father.

The two of them walked through a bunch of rooms. They passed a bunch of other people of the Seawing tribe as they walked. They were soon walking into a large open room with a throne at the end. On that throne was a light pink hedgehog that had long straight hair. Her golden eyes were much like Silver's. Queen Rachael was her name. She was with Silver's sister Jewelia the Racoon and his daughter Vala the Cat. Vala was married to Spike the Hedgehog and they had two children. They were Sonic and Amy. Donomin married Rachael to make this all so. The two hedgehogs approached the queen.

"Greetings husband. What news do you have on our son?" asked Rachael. She looked over at Silver who was greeting his sister and daughter.

"Great as usual! You could put him on the front line of a battle field and he still won't get a scratch," Donomin remarked. The queen nodded approvingly.

How delightful! Well, Jewelia, have you found someone who's willing to remake the Summer Palace? It's too easily seen and boring! Other tribes might attack us! Did you find anyone?" asked Rachael.

"Well…, I did find one person. He gave me this blueprint. You probably won't like it…," Jewelia answered handing her the paper. Rachael read it over. Within two seconds of looking at it, she shrieked.

"It's horrible! It was pure chaos! Why would they even dare to let me see this!" demanded the queen in an outrage.

"It was all I could-"

"Silence!" she bellowed.

"Um…, Excuse me mother, but I made a blueprint last night that you might like. My wife, Blaze, came up with the design herself. I actually think that it will really improve the place. Same for the mood," Silver explained.

"Whoa…," Vala said as she stared at the picture. Everyone else said the same after she did.

"Okay, is it really good or really bad?" asked Silver nervously.

"It's gorgeous honey! I love it! The platforms are a nice touch and the decor will leave all of our guests in awe! Plus, nobody will be able to see it from above. Great job Silver! I expected nothing less from my son and daughter-in-law." Rachael turned to Jewelia excitedly. "Can you get the person you found to do this?"

"Trust me. He's WAY too lazy. He'd sooner become Skywing than finish this!" Jewelia pointed out. Rachael glared at her.

"Well, he'd better do it! If he doesn't, then bring me his head on a silver platter!" snapped Rachael. Jewelia nodded nervously and left. The queen slumped down in her throne now looking kind of depressed.

"How important is this Summer Palace?" asked Silver.

"Very important to me and the other Seawings. If we don't get it done by Friday, there won't be a Summer Palace! That's why I'm getting so worked up about it," Rachael explained to Silver.

Silver sympathized for his mother. It must have been tough, being queen and all, to run the tribe without much help. Maybe he could help her out with the Summer Palace problem.

 _I'm animus for Pete's sake! It's not like I'm gonna kill anyone, right?_

So, that night, SIlver snuck out to the place the Summer Palace was going to be. He looked around at the place curiously. He stood in the center of the large room. He focussed his powers and thought about the design. Slowly, the room began to form into the design on the blueprint Blaze made. A large staircase leading to many platforms were created. Silver used the large plants around him to help make the platforms. Everything was going smoothly until he felt a chill in his heart. It steadily grew worse as he continued to use his power. Silver couldn't stop now! He had already started! Silver was stuck in the position he was in for twenty minutes perfecting the Summer Palace. The underwater tunnel, the throne, the walls, the hatcheries! All he could do was scream in pain as the palace all came together.

Finally, Silver stopped, exhausted. He looked around for a millisecond at what he had made. Then, he collapsed onto the floor feeling something in his heart he had never felt before. HATE.

In his sleep, he had a dream. A dream where his soul was gone and all that was left of him was evil. A dark voice spoke to him in his head.

 _You don't want to be around them… What did they do for you? All they ever did was work you to the bone. Even Blaze. Nobody cares about you. Nothing is worth living for anymore. That's why the world must be punished…_

The voice continued to ring in his head. The more he listened, the more he agreed. Silver awoke with the voice officially in complete control of him. Nothing was left of good Silver anymore.

As Silver opened his eyes, a crowd of screaming fans began to cheer for him. Silver stood up groggily. He looked at his mother who beamed at him.

"Astounding work sweety! I'm so proud of you! Look at all the other Seawings who think so too! You're a star!" Rachael told him.

Silver didn't like it. He loathed it. Faster than a flash of lightning, he flipped around and used his powers to kill the queen with a stab. She screeched in pain, but that was it. She was dead.

The audience screamed in terror and fled from the silver hedgehog in terror. They watched as he killed left and right. Vala, Blaze, Spike, Jewelia, and Donomin. Three random people and a guard as well! Finally, after a long minute and a half, a guard finished Silver with a spear. Everyone slowly began to return when they realized that it was over. A guard stood in front of them. Amy and Sonic scurried to the top platform with the throne to get a better view.

"We mourn the death of our queen and the rest who died, but we must put the past behind us. Vala was supposed to take the throne next, but she too has been killed. All hail Queen Amy Rose," the soldier said pointing at Amy on the top platform. She looked down at her new kingdom.

"Congrats Amy…," Sonic said still stunned from what had happened. His eyes had lost their liveliness that they usually had.

"Thanks Sonic, but I think that now I must give them a speech." Amy stepped up as she said this.

Greetings tribe of the Seawings, I'm proud to be your new queen, but I must take responsibilities into my own hands. Silver has caused great pain and sorrow today, but we can't change what has already happened. Silver must have had a reason for this! I believe that t was his animus powers! He was using them way too much! It must've started to eat away at his soul turning him evil. To make sure that this doesn't happen again, I would like for all animus people in this tribe to see me before they do anything else. It's important that we are safe," Amy finished and stepped down. Sonic nodded and clapped for her. Her speech was pretty good for such a young queen.

"I think I'm the only animus hedgehog in this tribe," Sonic told her. Amy nodded to him.

"That makes things easier for me then. I need you to make a promise to me! Repeat after me. 'I promise by Queen Amy's command to never use my powers again. Under no circumstances will I ever use my powers for the sake of me and my tribe,'" Amy told him. Sonic nodded.

"I promise by Queen Amy's command to never use my animus powers ever again. Under no circumstances will I ever use my animus powers for the sake of me and my tribe," Sonic mimicked sincerely.

"I like that you added the word animus. Okay, on to cleaning up. We had about ten murders in the Summer Palace! Now their bodies are just lying there! Guards, get rid of this mess before the stench sinks permanently into the floor!" snapped Amy.

"Yes, my queen!" they replied quickly.

Amy sighed and sat on her new throne. She looked back over at Sonic who was standing there with something clearly on his mind.

"Hopefully we can just move on with our lives after this! Is there anything else you wanted to show me?" asked Amy to Sonic. Sonic nodded and handed her a note. It had a red Nightwing seal on it. The seal was only used by the Nightwing queen. Amy allowed a look of interest flicker in her eyes.

"Do you know what it's for?" asked Amy. She was really interested when Sonic shook his head no. She opened it up.

"I'll read it to you okay?" asked Amy. Sonic nodded.

"'Dear Seawing queen, it's been a while since us Nightwings have ever done anything with the Seawings, but we have a major problem and could use your assistance. A lot of our Nightwings have special powers thanks to the moons, but we fear that some of our future Nightwings may have a little trouble controlling their powers. One in particular actually, who we are certain has animus powers, prophetic powers, and mind-reading powers. If you have any animus Seawings who could help us, send them right away. We fear the future of our tribe with a Nightwing with so much power among us. He/She might try to use his/her powers for reasons we don't want to encounter. Please, help us. Help Shadow. From, the Nightwing queen,'" Amy finished.

Sonic knew that he was the only animus Seawing left. If anyone was going to go, it would be him. He thought deeply about it. The answer was staring at him in the face though. Amy knew his answer. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"I must go. They need me. The Nightwing with all this power needs me. I'll be fine," Sonic insisted to his sister. She fought back tears.

"I… know…, but you can't leave me now! Not after the rest of my family was killed!" wept Amy. "You know how I feel right?" She Sonic a look of sadness that he'd never be able to match. He sighed.

"Yes, I know. I lost my family, my home, my culture, and it'll all be replaced by Nightwings. Although, I know that it's the right thing to do. Who knows! Maybe I'll make lots of friends and make the Nightwings the Seawing allies! Think about that while I'm gone. Remember, I'll always remember and love you Amy Rose. Even if I don't come back, I'll remember," Sonic told he soothingly. They reluctantly parted.

"I will remember too… No matter how long it takes, I will await your return Sonic the Hedgehog…," Amy said staring deep into Sonic's green eyes. Sonic began to run down the stairs. He hated goodbyes.

"I'll see you who knows when!" Sonic yelled when he was at the tunnel to the outside. Amy took a deep breath and waved one last time to her brother.

"So long, Sonic…," Amy mumbled to herself as he left through the tunnel to an adventure with the Nightwings in a far away camp that didn't belong to the Seawings. To become friends with a person who could destroy the world with his power one day. She shoved the thought from her mind. She was queen now. Sonic had made the promise. He should be fine. Should be…


	2. Chapter 2

Darkstalker's Story Sonic Version

Chapter 2

Sonic ran as hard and fast as he could. It took him three days to reach the Nightwing territory. He was more than amazed.

"Wow! This is pretty cool! It's fairly close to the sea (this was before Sonic was afraid of water), lots of forest areas, and lots of sun!" Sonic exclaimed. he ran in a giant circle.

A short distance away, a Nightwing patrol was investigating the territory. They saw Sonic in the distance.

"Is he a hedgehog?" asked a golden hedgehog with brown eyes and orange shoes.

"I think so, but if he is, he's not a Nightwing like us!" said a sky blue hedgehog who was shorter than the golden hedgehog. They looked like they were related. The third hedgehog in the group was a neon yellow and was the sky blue hedgehog's sister. She had purple eyes and a rose barrett in her hair. She nodded to her brother.

They patrol approached Sonic. Sonic stopped running as soon as he saw them. The three hedgehogs surrounded Sonic.

"What is your purpose for being on Nightwing territory?" asked the sky blue hedgehog.

"I got the letter sent out by the Nightwing queen about Shadow. I'm animus," Sonic explained. The three hedgehogs exchanged cautious glances.

"Your name?" asked the neon yellow hedgehog.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm from the Seawing tribe," Sonic replied calmly.

"Very well. We shall take you to visit Queen Rouge. She'll figure out what to do with you," the gold hedgehog told Sonic. Sonic nodded and they started walking to the Nightwing camp. Sonic tried to memorize everything he saw so he wouldn't one day get lost.

"Nice territory. I wish that the ocean could be this nice…," Sonic said looking around.

"We're flattered! I'm Sunshine. The gold hedgehog is Gold and the sky blue hedgehog is Runner. I know my name and fur coloring is rather odd for a Nightwing, but I don't determine what I look like I guess…," Sunshine told Sonic.

"I like it," Sonic said.

They had reached the Nightwing camp. Sonic looked around in awe. It was neatly set up and most of the animals there had darker fur than most. Sonic looked around trying to figure out where the hatchery might be (let's just say that everything hatches from eggs). He saw little Nightwing dark chaos tumbling around on the ground in a play fight. Sonic had to smile. It was a lot more peaceful than at the Seawing Summer Palace.

"So, where's Shadow?" asked Sonic.

"SHHHH! Don't say anything. If anyone here hears you, they might start to wonder how you know. They may assume that you're a spy. Act like a prisoner or don't say anything for now," Sunshine told him seriously.

"Well, you certainly know how to do your job! Keeping me prisoner and everything!" shouted Sonic. A few people turned their heads and flattened their ears at Sonic. Sunshine smiled.

"Precisely!"

The three of them walked a little more until they reached the castle that belonged to Queen Rouge. They walked through the giant door to the castle. The inside was more beautiful than Sonic expected. There was a royal purple carpet rolled out on the floor. Millions of diamonds were on the walls and a golden throne sat at the end. A bat was sitting on the throne at the end.

She was gazing into a beautiful gem stone.

"Ah, never has there been a greater creation than these jewels. They shine and sparkle, like me!" Rouge said to herself as she gazed at it.

"Queen Rouge! Permission to speak with you!" yelled Gold.

"Not now… I need some quality time with my jewel. Go away," Rouge said.

"We have a Seawing!" yelled Runner.

"Throw him in the dungeons! Just leave me alone!" Queen Rouge replied getting annoyed.

"An animus Seawing!" Sunshine added.

Rouge's ears twitched she sat up straight. Rouge put the gem next to her and turned serious.

"Very well! Send him in!" Rouge commanded.

Sonic walked up to Queen Rouge while the rest of the patrol disappeared through the door. Rouge stood up.

"Greetings Seawing. I see that you are the first to respond to the letters I sent. I sent letters to each tribe, but you are the first tribe to respond. I was about to get scared for a moment there. Anyway, welcome to the Nightwing camp. What's your name?" asked Queen Rouge.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Does that mean that I will be working with Shadow or not?" asked Sonic.

"You mustn't speak that way to the queen. You might just get beheaded. Yes, you may work with Shadow. Make sure that all of the Nightwings in the camp know that you are supposed to be here and not a spy. Now, off with you," Rouge told Sonic.

Sonic left Rouge's presence and walked outside. He ran over to Sunshine to get some info.

"Sunshine!" yelled Sonic.

She looked over and her face lit up when she saw Sonic. They happily greeted each other while the other Nightwings glared at Sonic.

"Hey Sunshine, I need to know where the hatchery might be. Could you show me?" asked Sonic.

"Sure Sonic. Anything for the hedgehog who might just save the tribe. This way!" Sunshine said leading him to a really long building. It had no roof on top because if it wasn't, the Nightwings wouldn't have any dragons with powers. Made sense to Sonic.

"Wow! Lot's of eggs in here! At the Seawing palace, there are two hatcheries! One is the royal hatchery and the other is for all of the other people. I'm the queen's brother," Sonic explained to Sunshine.

"Wow! If only if we could have kings. You would have made a great one!" Sunshine said with interest.

"Nah. I wouldn't be able to handle it after everything that happened. Amy is holding down the fort just fine on her own I'm sure," Sonic replied.

They began walking into the hatchery. An egg completely isolated from all the others sat at the end. It was completely silver unlike the rest of the eggs. Sonic had never seen anything like it.

"All eggs with Nightwing powers are silver. The ones who are born from the silver eggs usually have silver scales or fur around the edges of their eyes. That's how you tell. There are a few others with some powers in the camp, but not very many are born under the full moons. This one was really lucky you could say. The third moon is what is making us so worried. We'd never seen the third moon before. Only two, but when the strange moon came out of nowhere, that was when we discovered this Nightwing egg. Black Doom brought it back to camp saying that he found it in a clearing and was due to hatch when the three moons are full and their moonlight shines down on it at midnight tonight," Sunshine explained to Sonic. Sonic gazed at the egg in amazement.

"Well, this doesn't happen every century! When will it hatch?" asked Sonic.

"Probably tonight when the moons come out. This is the last night where the third moon will be out. It'll be full tonight. Then, it will disappear for the next fifty years according to our astronomers," Sunshine answered gazing up at the sky.

"Okay. So, what do I do until then?" asked Sonic.

"I'll show you around the camp if you want. Maybe get you some food?" she asked. Sonic brightened up a little. He nodded.

"I would need to explore the camp at some point. I'm also starving! You by any chance have fish? That's just what I grew up with," Sonic said.

"FISH!? Yuck! We don't eat fish! We have a variety of foods that you'll love! For example: chili dogs, fruit, pork, beef, chicken, and a lot of others.

"Chili dogs?" asked Sonic. Sunshine stared at him with her mouth open.

"You've never had a chili dog before?! You'll love it! Everyone who's ever tried it loved it! Come on!" Sunshine yelled dragging him out of the door.

"Okay I guess!" Sonic yelled in reply.

Sunshine dragged Sonic half way across the camp and dropped him in the middle of a clearing. She rocketed off and returned in a flash. She had a chili dog in her hand. The chili dog was for Sonic and she had a hot dog in her other hand for herself. She gave the chili dog to Sonic. He gave it a cautious sniff. Sunshine looked expectantly at him.

"Um… I have to?" asked Sonic pointing at the chili dog.

"YES!" Sunshine yelled.

"Okay…," Sonic said taking a bite of a chili dog slowly. Alarm shot down his back when he first tasted it. It was new! It was something he'd never tasted before! It was amazing! Sonic gulped the rest of it down his throat. And that's how Sonic got his love for chili dogs!

"Love it?" asked Sunshine.

"Love it? IT'S THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" Sonic yelled. Sunshine nearly fell over from Sonic's shout directly at her. Her ears were ringing for a second.

"Great! Maybe you really can learn to adapt to Nightwing culture. Okay, let's go on the tour while I tell you more about the Nightwings.

"Sure!" Sonic chirped.

They began to walk on a path that went in a large circle in the camp. Sunshine was chattering on about the Nightwings as they walked.

"You see, the Nightwings are the most feared among the tribes! With all of our power, we are a threat to be reckoned with. They don't know about how to identify Nightwings with special powers, so they immediately assume in battle that we all have them. After ten minutes, they flee! Oh wait… I'm bragging… Well, nevermind then! We have many customs here in the village. For example, the Moon Festival!" Sunshine said.

"Moon Festival?" asked Sonic.

"That's where we all get together to celebrate the moons and to thank them for giving us their power. Without it, we'd be the weakest tribe on this planet. That's we celebrate once every moon. Since it'll be a full moon tonight, you'll be able to witness the Moon Festival for yourself!" Sunshine said.

"Is that what that big temple is for?" asked Sonic pointing at a large temple-like building. Sunshine shook her head no.

"The temple of the Nightwings is a sacred place. It is said that the first Nightwing with special Nightwing powers from the moons hatched there. He rose up to be the greatest there ever was. I wish I could meet him one day… Also, that temple is free for anyone to visit, so I tend to go there whenever I feel sad or lonely. It cheers me up to think about him…," Sunshine sighed.

"Wow… Us Seawings are known for our extraordinary grammar, reading, literature, and language knowledge! We are best at poetry, stories, and songs. However, you Nightwings have more to be proud of than just creativity… You have special powers…," Sonic said in a quiet voice. Sunshine nodded.

They continued on through the village talking about how it was set up and more about their culture and traditions. Eventually, Sonic got the hang of everything and everyone knew that he was a good guy and not a spy. Sonic looked up and saw the sun was beginning to go down. He noticed that everyone was getting excited.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait for the Moon Festival to start!" Sunshine was about to explode from excitement. If that festival didn't start soon, she probably would explode for real!

"Attention all Nightwings and Seawing! The Moon Festival is about to begin. The moons have risen high in the sky and are completely full. The rumors you've heard around the camp are true. The silver egg in the hatchery is going to hatch tonight. However, after that happens, we shall hope that our hired Seawing will be able to do his job," the Nightwing said casting a glance back at Sonic. Sonic waved back sheepishly.

"That's Black Doom. He tends to be one of the darker Nightwings. Everything he does is loyal to his tribe, but he is really dark. I suggest that you be careful around him," Sunshine whispered into Sonic's ear. Sonic nodded.

"However, enough about that. Without further delay, I announce that the Moon Festival has started!" yelled Black Doom.

Shouts of excitement rose up in the air. Moonlight drifted down onto the camp. The Nightwings began to prepare special foods with many different kinds of spices. Sonic said they were better than any fish he ever tasted. They sang and danced for what seemed like hours. Everyone enjoying the night and hoping it would never end. Sonic had never enjoyed such a night. They played games and recited poems. Sonic had a lot of interest in those. He recited the greatest poems they had ever heard. They also had never seen such a fast runner on the field. Nothing could have made it better. However…,

 _Crack!_

The silver egg in the hatchery shook and cracked. The moonlight was so powerful, that almost it alone was shattering the eggshell. The silver egg trembled and shook.

 _Crack! Crack! Clack!_

Finally the newborn broke its way out of the egg. The eggshell sat on the floor.

The one who had come out of the egg had completely black fur. He had golden eyes and spiky hair. He looked almost exactly like Sonic. The hedgehog heard the commotion outside and became curious. He made his best attempt to stand up. It took a few tries, but he soon mastered it. He walked out of the hatchery.

Outside, all of the bright lights fascinated him. The singing and dancing was something to be commended. The hedgehog walked out into the clearing. He saw someone that looked like a magenta falcon with white tipped feathers summon him over. He walked over.

"Welcome young one! What might be your name?" asked the dark purple falcon to him.

 _Awww… How cute! How old is he? I just want to snuggle the cute little thing. I wonder what his name is? Lance? Leroy? Darkstorm probably knowing all these silly Nightwings who give their children dark names._

"D-Darkstorm," Shadow replied.

 _Figures._

"Oh, well nice to meet you. How old are you?" she asked.

 _Probably about four or five years old if he can walk and talk, but he looks a lot younger._

"F-Four…," Shadow replied.

"I figured! My name is Talon. I'm the flying master of the village. Any person in this camp that can fly, I taught. You don't look like you can exactly fly. For flying out loud, you don't even have gloves or shoes yet! Come with me! I'll make you into a wonder!" Talon told him dragging him off. Shadow didn't protest. She dragged him into a tent.

"You stay right there! I'll get you some gloves and shoes!" Talon told him.

 _Now where did I put my extras? I could have swore they were in the closet earlier!_

She returned with some gloves. Shadow looked at it not sure quite what to do with it. Talon showed him her glove on her hand.

"It goes on your hand. You know, like this!" she explained to him Shadow got the picture and put the gloves on. They fit perfectly! Talon raced off trying to find some shoes.

 _Dang it! All of these are WAY too big. Let's see… Ah-ha! Found something!_

Talon scurried back with half black-half white shoes. Shadow figured that he put those on his feet. He put the shoes on his foot.

 _Well, he knows that at least!_

"Now, who are your parents? Who's your guardian?" asked Talon.

"Parent? Guardian?" asked Shadow.

"You know, people who look after you," Talon replied.

Shadow dug through her mind and found definitions and examples to the word that he could understand. He shook his head no.

"You don't? Why, that's awful! A cute little hedgehog like you in the camp without someone to look after you?! Well, I should search around for your guardian then!" Talon said.

Shadow nodded and followed the falcon out the door of the tent. She didn't once notice the white markings on the edge of his eyes. Animus, mind-reading, and prophetic.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Wings of Fire Chapter 3!

Shadow and Talon went searching through the camp. However, each person who saw and talked to him didn't recognize little Shadow at all. They didn't see the white fur on the corners of his eyes. Talon sighed to herself and looked back at Shadow.

 _You abandoned or something? Sheesh!_

Shadow gathered the definitions of the words in her head. He nodded. She looked over at him.

"Why'd you nod?" asked Talon.

"Darkstorm abandoned," Shadow replied.

 _Wait a second…_

"I have to check something! Maybe you should come to!" she said urgently. They ran across the clearing and burst into the nursery. The two of them raced through the long room to the end. She stopped when she saw the eggshell upon the floor on the end. She looked at Shadow nervously.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Talon. Shadow looked into her eyes and read her mind.

 _You are Shadow…_

The moonlight was hidden behind the clouds, but just enough was able to reach the Earth. The light fell on Shadow. Talon only then realized that he had the white marks on the edge of his eyes. She gasped. Shadow looked silver in the moonlight and felt more power flood into him.

 _Hedgehog born on the brightest night…_

 _To earn respect you must fight…_

 _However, young Shadow, you must be warned._

 _Loyal to your tribe you must be sworn._

 _Let you conquer all darkness and also wrong._

 _Don't hesitate to feel a long._

 _Your power is what you can feel_

 _and the entire tribe will one day kneel._

 _Control your power to keep evil away._

 _None will understand, but you will one day._

 _Never lose hope when darkness closes in,_

 _or someone will commit a terrible sin._

 _If you fail to keep your hope,_

 _forever alone is the way you'll cope._

These words flashed through Shadow's mind. What did it mean exactly? Talon gazed in wonder at him. Did she hear it too? How much time has gone past? Shadow's head spun. He finally knew who he really was, but not much else. The moonlight was then hidden behind the clouds once again. Shadow looked around then back to Talon.

"Talon? What happened?" asked Shadow.

"You… You are the hedgehog with the three powers… Mind-reading, prophecy, and you are also animus… You've been reading my mind all this time!" Talon said.

Shadow nodded but didn't know why she was so scared of him now. She wasn't earlier. He watched her run out into the clearing outside.

"He's hatched! Shadow's hatched!" Talon screeched. Everyone stopped everything that they were doing and looked over at her.

Shadow followed Talon out into the clearing. The white fur on the edge of his eyes glimmered. Gasps of wonder rang out through the clearing. Sonic's ears twitched and he saw the dark hedgehog. Shadow.

"This is Shadow the Hedgehog. The one whom we've been fearing for so long… What do we do now?!" cried Talon. At those words, everyone began talking all at once. Shadow tried to take in all of the thoughts at once. When he did, he got a massive headache. He grasped his head trying to make it stop. The thoughts were going out of control.

"How much does he know already?!"

"Can he read everyone's mind?!"

"Has he given you a prophecy?!"

"Did he use his power yet?!"

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He was going insane. He let out a yell that made everyone completely stop their yelling.

"Stop… it…," Shadow whimpered.

Even though everyone was quiet, that still doesn't quiet their thoughts. Shadow fell to his hands and knees trying to withstand it. Sonic came rushing through the audience.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled to the hedgehog.

"H-Help…,"

"What's going on in your brain?" Sonic asked trying to keep his thoughts under control.

"Too many thoughts… I can't…," Shadow hopped to his feet and fled. Out of the village and through the trees. Sonic went running after him.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic was surprised by his amazing speed. Sonic was the fastest hedgehog, but Shadow was pretty darn fast as well. Sonic could barely keep up.

"How are you running as fast as I can?!" demanded Sonic.

"I don't know. Involuntary reaction I guess," Shadow said.

"Whoa! A half day old Nightwing saying the word involuntary! That's gotta be a first!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Everyone's brain is sort of like a dictionary. I dig through everyone's brains for words that I can use and if I don't know the word, I continue searching their brain so I can find words that I can understand that I can use. Eventually, I'm able to put the words into sentences and the small words I use grow into bigger words in my mind. Although it didn't take me very long to start with my vocabulary because my brain can collect huge amounts of information to work with within seconds. That's why I'm able to speak to you right now," Shadow replied.

Sonic's jaw literally dropped open. Shadow just said all of that?!

 _Maybe I won't have as many problems as I thought I would!_

"Did you think I would be dumb?" asked Shadow looking over at Sonic.

"NO! That's not what my brain meant! I was just wonderstruck by your astounding intelligence!" Sonic replied waiting to see if Shadow understood that.

"Apparently, your intelligence isn't that high," Shadow said with a smirk.

"WHY?!" Sonic demanded angrily.

"Because you don't look where you're going."

Right as Shadow said that, Sonic crashed into a tree. He was running so fast that he knocked it over. Sonic had a massive headache.

"Ow…"

"Told you."

Shadow sprinted on faster and faster. He was still able to dodge the trees and vines with ease. Although…

"Shadow! Wait! You can't exactly run on the ocean! STOP!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow dug his heels into the ground. He stopped right on what looked like a beach. He looked around. Shadow hadn't been there before. He looked at the water. It lapped at the shore. Shadow hadn't seen water before either. He reached his hand out to poke it but soon changed his mind. Sonic caught up with Shadow.

"Wow! That was quite a workout!" Sonic said trotting onto the beach.

"What's that?" Shadow asked pointing at the water.

"That's water. You need water to stay alive you know. I wouldn't recommend drinking that, though. It's really salty," Sonic said.

Shadow walked back up to it and looked really closely at it.

"Can I touch it?"

"Duh! It's not like it's acid!" Sonic replied.

Shadow reached out again and touched it with his finger. He brought his hand back as soon as he did. His finger made a ripple in the water. It rolled away on a journey to the far ends of the seas.

"Cool, isn't it?" asked Sonic.

Shadow nodded and turned around. He sat down on a rock and stared out at the sea. It seemed like it never ended. Sonic stood next to him.

"Why are you in the Nightwing camp?" asked Shadow.

Sonic's eyes clouded as he thought about it. Shadow almost regretted asking. Sonic didn't say anything. He looked back at Shadow.

"I'm an animus Seawing. Your queen asked me here to help out with the most powerful Nightwing in the world. You. It was just after…," Sonic's voice trailed away.

A horrible image flew into Shadow mind. A silver hedgehog with pure rage in his eyes was storming around killing innocent Seawings. He had clearly gone insane. Sonic was standing there looking fearfully at the hedgehog with his sister Amy. Shadow clutched his fists wishing he could've been there to defend the Seawings. The vision was jerked out of his head when Sonic realized that Shadow was seeing it too.

"You mustn't! It was just… too horrible for you to know…," Sonic mumbled to Shadow.

"Well, I'm gonna put the pieces together at some point. Might as well tell me now," Shadow said standing up from his rock.

"FINE! It happened back when I was at the Seawing territory. My grandfather, Silver the Hedgehog, had animus powers and noticed that the queen wanted a Summer Palace. He figured that he could help, so he snuck in that night and made a Summer Palace of a beautiful design his wife Blaze made. The problem was that he had used so much of his animus powers that he went out of control and fell deep into madness. He woke up that morning and killed my entire family! Correction: the entire royal family other than me and Amy! My sister was promoted to queen and that's when I got the letter from the Nightwing queen! I came here and lost everything I knew and loved in a day… That's why I didn't say anything…," Sonic filled in. He let a single tear escape but held the others back.

Shadow understood why he didn't want to talk about it. Shadow turned and walked further down the beach to leave Sonic alone. He began to think about his own problem. How was he going to fix his too many thoughts at one time problem? He picked up a rock and threw it frustratedly out into the ocean. It skipped on the water a couple of times.

"Of all the problem in the world… I had to be the one with the amazing yet horrifying superpowers… It's not fair," Shadow said continuing to walk. However, he heard something in his brain.

 _Through the darkness of the darkest hour…_

Shadow looked around. It wasn't him. It wasn't his head. It wasn't a prophecy. It was more like a tune that was coming from another person's brain and traveling to his. Shadow followed the thought waves that he could detect.

 _Though the world treats you like a coward…_

Shadow sprinted back and figured out that it was Sonic who was singing in his head. Shadow hid behind a tree.

 _You will always have a friend._

 _It'll always come back to you again._

 _As it sings the endless song,_

 _in its words, you will find no wrong._

 _They will always be going astray,_

 _but they will never roll away._

 _The waves they'll always try to please._

 _Give you a love for the salty breeze._

 _As they go one way and another,_

 _you'll always be together._

 _Never again will you feel alone._

 _because the waves will never go…_

Shadow then realized that he couldn't just hear Sonic's voice in Sonic's head, but a bunch of others. Shadow concentrated on trying to figure out who they were. The few voices turned to many to a crowd it seemed in his head. Was it Sonic's memory of the Seawing tribe? One of the songs they would sing.

 _Give me a reason to stay away._

 _I never feel lonely because they always stay._

 _The way you roll…_

 _The way you fly…_

 _They way you stroll…_

 _Up in the sky!_

All the voices seemed to quiet down as if Sonic were giving himself a solo in the song that he was making up off of the top of his head.

 _Amy… Amy…_

 _I'm sorry I left,_

 _but I'll never forget._

 _You've given me hope._

 _That's how I cope._

 _Give me a world worth knowing._

 _Tell me if you see the same waves that are showing._

 _I miss you…_

 _I miss you…_

 _At least we still have our friends…_

 _Because of that, I'll see you again!_

All of the voices returned as if Sonic's solo was over. Shadow continued to listen to it.

 _Forever running!_

 _Forever soaring!_

 _Forever giving us hope to sing._

 _The words to a song_

 _that cannot go wrong._

 _The waves are the reason we live._

 _Are the reason we are in!_

(Another Sonic solo)

 _Hopefully…_

 _Amy…_

 _I'll see you again…_

 _Help me friends…_

(voices returning)

 _The reason we're in!_

 _The reason we win!_

 _Remember as we live!_

(Sonic wraps up his song)

 _Remember the waves…_

(Remember, this is before Sonic hated water. Don't say this doesn't make sense. I'll explain his fear of water later).

Shadow walked back up to Sonic. The blue hedgehog hardly noticed. Shadow sat next to him.

"You miss home."

Sonic finally seemed to figure out that Shadow was next to him. He looked down into the sand. Shadow could read his mind, but it seemed like it was something that wasn't completely bad after all. He could feel someone else's emotion and understand absolutely everything that they told him. Maybe he wasn't going to be the most dangerous. He might just become the greatest, wisest, and most respected Nightwing in the world.

 _Yes._

"I've never known until now how strong emotions can be. They grab you and tug you right there with them. Especially the sad ones. It's painful. I don't want to spend my entire life trying to avoid people because of their thoughts and emotions flooding into my head all at once. What should I do?" Shadow asked.

"The waves…," Sonic mumbled.

"The what?" asked Shadow.

"Wait a minute… The waves!" Sonic's ears perked up. Sonic closed his eyes for a moment and nodded to himself. Shadow heard the waves lapping at the imaginary shore in his head. They were crashing loudly together.

"What?!" demanded Shadow.

"I think I have your solution. Shadow, close your eyes!" Sonic commanded. Shadow did so. He could still hear Sonic's upbeat thoughts.

 _I hope this works!_

"Okay. I'm going to speak to you with my mind. If you can hear me after the advice I give, nod to me. Understand?

"Okay…," Shadow replied.

 _Can you hear me?_

Shadow nods.

 _Okay! Good. You hear those waves? Imagine them in your head. Roaring loudly and crashing together!_

As Shadow did so, he noticed something. Sonic's feelings and emotions seemed to fade away. Almost as if Sonic were drowning in his mind. Eventually, Shadow couldn't hear him at all. He didn't hear a single thing. It was peaceful. Shadow had never felt so at peace ever in his recently started life.

"SHADOW!" Sonic yelled. Shadow was jerked back into reality. Sonic was beaming as if he had the greatest success in history.

"It worked!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It worked?"

It worked! You wouldn't respond to a single thing I thought! You only responded when I spoke!" Sonic shouted.

"That's… amazing!" Shadow said.

"I know! Should we go back to the camp now?" asked Sonic.

"I think- What in the world?!" Shadow yelled in surprise.

Something had taken over his brain completely. Another vision. Sonic tried to get Shadow to hear him, but he couldn't. The force was too strong.

"Shadow?" asked a blonde girl.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I just wanted to say hi… It must be really tough being the only Nightwing in camp with so much power… I had heard about you, but I wanted to meet you in person… It's just that I get kind of shy around new people, but I was curious about you…," she replied.

"Well, it's not like I'm any different from any other Nightwing," Shadow replied.

"I know, but… Everybody talks about you like you might destroy the tribe one day…," she told him.

"That's just plain rude. What might your name be?" asked Shadow.

"I'm Maria Robotnik."

The vision seemed to fade. And another voice seemed to claim his head.

 _Hedgehog born on the brightest night…_

 _To earn respect you must fight…_

 _However, young Shadow, you must be warned._

 _Loyal to your tribe you must be sworn._

 _Let you conquer all darkness and also wrong._

 _Don't hesitate to feel a long._

 _Your power is what you can feel_

 _and the entire tribe will one day kneel._

 _Control your power to keep evil away._

 _None will understand, but you will one day._

 _Never lose hope when darkness closes in,_

 _or someone will commit a terrible sin._

 _If you fail to keep your hope,_

 _forever alone is the way you'll cope._

"Again? Why again?"

Shadow seemed to return to the real world and Sonic looked at him with concern within his eyes. Shadow stood up and tried to shake the vision from his head. Sonic supported him.

"What happened?" asked Sonic.

"The prophecy… It strikes again…"

"The what?"

"Nevermind. I'm fine. Let's go."

The two hedgehogs went back to the camp. Sonic didn't think that what Shadow experienced was nothing. Although, he knew that Shadow knew that Sonic knew that he doubted him… But really. What did the prophecy mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Wings of Fire Darkstalker's Story

Done by ZairaDrayan/ckaira77

Chapter 4

As soon as Shadow returned to the camp, he noticed that everyone was buzzing around trying not to freak out because of their newly arrived hedgehog. Shadow couldn't help but wonder what everyone was so worried about. Was he going to explode?

"The hedgehog of doom is here! He's here! He's here!" cried a Nightwing.

"What's going on?!" demanded Talon.

"What do we do if he kills us all?!" demanded another Nightwing.

"Shadow?! Kill us all?! You've gotta be crazy! Sonic's gonna take care of him!" Sunshine snapped at the Nightwing.

"Yes! That's completely right! There's no need to panic!" Talon agreed.

"You became his friend! Of course, he won't hurt you, but what if he feels threatened by us?!" demanded another.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Shadow yelled to everybody. They all froze in their tracks and stared at Shadow. Everyone in the clearing other than Gold, Runner, Sunshine, Sonic, Shadow, and Talon left. The six of them shook their heads and sighed.

"I trust that you and Shadow have gotten to be better acquainted with each other?" asked Gold.

"Yes. We're buds now right?" asked Sonic nudging Shadow. Shadow nodded.

"We're best friends!" he answered.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat perhaps?" asked Runner.

"I could go for a chili dog," Sonic answered. He looked over a Shadow. "You want somethin'?"

"Nah. You go on ahead," Shadow replied.

Sonic shrugged and left with Talon, Sunshine, Runner, and Gold. Shadow stood alone in the clearing. He could feel the eyes of all the other Nightwings burning into his skin. Shadow opened up his senses and searched around for the nearest thoughts.

 _Is it really Shadow? He looks so interesting! I'd bet we'd be friends._

Shadow opened his eyes and turned slowly around knowing that the one who was thinking it was shy. Someone was walking up to him. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a dress and looked like a human. The vision flashed into Shadow's head. Shadow flooded his mind with waves in an instant.

"Shadow?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I just wanted to say hi… It must be really tough being the only Nightwing in camp with so much power… I had heard about you, but I wanted to meet you in person… It's just that I get kind of shy around new people, but I was curious about you…," she replied.

"Well, it's not like I'm any different from any other Nightwing," Shadow replied.

"I know, but… Everybody talks about you like you might destroy the tribe one day…," she told him.

"That's just plain rude. What might your name be?" asked Shadow.

"I'm Maria Robotnik."

 _I already know that!_

Shadow couldn't decide what to say next. How was he supposed to make conversation? He was new to this "socializing" business.

"Well, are you busy? Maybe we could hang out or something," Maria suggested.

"That would be nice. I wouldn't mind," Shadow answered.

Shadow opened up his mind again but ignored Maria's positive thoughts. He searched around the camp. He could sense the other Nightwings full of panic and curiosity. Shadow couldn't help but be irritated by this. Were they using Maria as an experiment to see how he would respond? Then again, she must've done this willingly. She wouldn't be thinking so positively if she was an experiment.

"Well, what are we going to talk about? What are we going to do?" asked Maria.

"I like the ocean, but I just came from the ocean. Sorry, I'm pretty new to this stuff. My voice hasn't even deepened yet…," Shadow told her.

"I've noticed that. Well, I'll show you the place I like going to when bored. Also, I am kind of curious about your powers. Would you mind if I asked about them? I can talk about something else if you want…," Maria said.

Shadow looked into her mind.

 _I hope he doesn't think that I'm trying to get information out of him as a spy for the other Nightwings… I just want to be his friend… He looks like he needs one who's not an adult. Sonic's the only one he knows who's not exactly an adult who he trusts._

"No. I don't mind," Shadow answered.

 _Does he trust me yet? I wonder sometimes what he thinks about…_

"I don't really know much about your powers yet, but I would like to know what you can do. You were born on the brightest night, so you must be powerful!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yes. Prophetic, animus, and I can read minds," Shadow answered.

Maria felt a little awkward when he said that he could mind read. She then felt a little relieved to know that he knew at least that he could trust her.

"Well, I also have special powers. I have the gift of prophecy!" she said.

"Gift? It's not a gift. It's a curse. Look at how people are treating me at the moment," Shadow commented.

He could feel every emotion turn to pure terror as if all the Nightwings in the camp were afraid of what he might do if he got mad. They might've thought that he really would explode! Shadow shoved that thought to the back of his mind. Maria was what was important at the moment.

"Well, you could look at it that way, but I like to think positively about my powers. It could be a curse, but it can also be used to gain the respect of the others. They may get to trust you too someday," Maria told him.

All the emotions from everyone instantly changed to an emotion Shadow couldn't quite put his finger on. Was it guilt? Was it hope? Was it fear? Doubt? Confusion? Shadow continued to ignore it. At this point, Maria and he were walking out of the gates of the camp. As Shadow looked behind him, he saw that some of the other Nightwings were reappearing and staring at him intently. Shadow looked away and kept his gaze either on Maria or on the path ahead of them.

Shadow noticed that they were walking towards a cave. It was dark inside of it. Maria went inside without hesitating. Shadow followed after her.

"This is the cave I go to to be alone or see into the future. I did happen to see you in the future. I saw some crazy things, but I do think that the future is, for the most part, bright. There are a few futures where you are a little too crazy for your own good, but in those futures, I'm not your friend…," Maria said recalling them all, but when she looked into the future now, she didn't see anything of the sort. Just her and Shadow best friends forever.

Shadow knew he had this power, but he hadn't perfected it yet. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the future. Everything began to melt away it seemed. He latched on to the nearest vision of the future, but there were many it seemed like. He could see them all. All the futures in the universes for him.

"Shadow, why do you try? Why are you trying to gain the respect of the tribe?" asked Talon.

"If I don't, the Nightwings will live all their lives in fear. I don't want that for anyone. If I'm going to live in this camp, it'll be as a trusted Nightwing. I'd never do anything to ruin this camp…," Shadow replied in one of the futures.

Shadow directed his attention to another future. This one, he was sitting alone in the middle of the clearing. Maria looked over, but when their gaze was met, they looked away. Something had happened, but Shadow didn't know what. He also didn't want to know. Sonic approached.

"Why did you do it?" asked Sonic seriously.

"He was evil. He was going to ruin the tribe-"

"Why did you do it?!" Sonic demanded again clearly mad and disappointed. Shadow couldn't meet his eyes.

"It was what had to be done," was all Shadow said.

Sonic sighed and walked away from Shadow.

Shadow jerked himself out of that future. he found himself stumbling into another vision. This time, there was a bright light coming from the sky. It lit up his fur. The light reflected off of his red fur hit the ground making it look like it was on fire. Everyone in the tribe kneeled before him and Sonic placed a crown on his head. He found himself the youngest king in the history of the Nightwings. Did that mean that something else was going to happen to Queen Rouge?! Shadow didn't want to be king! There's never been a king in the history of any tribe.

Shadow ran away from any vision he saw. He ran back to the beginning. Back to the present. That was his only escape. He found himself lying on the ground gasping. Maria was in deep thought.

"Where am I?! What happened?!" demanded Shadow sitting up from the cold ground. Maria didn't move.

Memories flocked back to Shadow. Going into the cave and going deep into his mind to see the future. How long was he out? What had happened?

"Maria?" he asked hoping she would open her eyes and smile at him.

"You are right, you do need to learn. You know how to control mind-reading, you don't know how to use your animus powers, but you need to be trained to use your powers of prophecy. I'll teach you how to control that if you want," Maria told him finally opening her eyes.

"You'd do that?" asked Shadow gazing into her deep blue eyes that were trying to drag him into a trance.

"Yes."

"Well, I'd sure like the help. When will we meet next?" Shadow asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. Will that be okay?" she asked him.

"Yes. I'll see you then. I have to meet up again with Sonic at the moment," Shadow told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Be sure not to be late this time!" Maria teased.

"This time?"

"Yeah. In the futures, I see, you're late. You told me you forgot after a long lecture from Sonic about animus powers," Maria explained.

Shadow concentrated. He saw the vision and opened his eyes as soon as he did. He sighed.

"Well, that'll be fun. What time is it anyway?" asked Shadow looking up at the sun. It had moved across the sky a lot…

"Oh… It's almost evening… You were out in your mind for quite a while…," she answered with a shrug.

"EVENING?! Okay, this really was fun, but Sonic's gonna kill me! I'll see you tomorrow or later back at camp!" Shadow said with a wave he dashed away trying to get one last thought from Maria.

 _Shame he as to leave, but at least we became friends. I can't wait to see him again!_

Shadow smiled to himself slightly, but then continued away. He ran through the main entrance to the camp and saw Sonic sitting in the middle of the clearing tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. Shadow came screeching to a halt in front of him. Sonic sprang to his feet.

"WELL! I thought you weren't going to get back!" Sonic exclaimed trying to hide his obvious annoyance and anger.

"Sorry. It's just that I was trying to make a friend who was at least closer to my age," Shadow replied to Sonic. Sonic didn't exactly hear him.

"I've been waiting here all day and you just disappeared! Do you think that waiting makes me a happy hedgehog Shadow?!" demanded Sonic.

"No. I was out for a good reason," Shadow said trying to tell Sonic through his fit of annoyance.

"You were out for a good reason! You had better have a good reason!" Sonic snapped.

"I made a friend. I thought you approved of socializing," Shadow answered starting to get irritated.

"With who? A parrot?!" asked Sonic.

Shadow hissed at Sonic. The two of them had tension building up between each other until someone finally approached them.

"Hi, Shadow. What are you doing?" asked Maria looking at Sonic curiously.

"Nothing. Sonic was just _leaving_ ," Shadow told the other hedgehog. Sonic stared at Maria and Shadow in disbelief for a second. He turned around and walked away. Sonic spied on them from afar.

"Well, I thought that we weren't going to talk again until tomorrow!" Shadow said almost excitedly.

"I said that I was going to help train you tomorrow! Not that I wasn't going to see you until then!" Maria told him.

"Well, I'm glad that we'll get to talk. I'm also glad the Sonic isn't here because he would just drain all the fun out of it," Shadow whispered to her. Maria giggled.

Sonic didn't think it was that funny, but he wasn't really concerned about that at the moment. Shadow and Maria?! That's what happened and why they disappeared… But Sonic was now scared about something else.

"Of all the things that had to happen in the tribe of the Nightwings! He's more than likely falling in love with her! He's only met her today! He can't! If he were to have his heart broken… I wouldn't know how to fix a problem like that… What should I do?! They're already friends… I can't take them away from each other… Instead… I could make sure that they don't break each other's heart! That they stay together! Hang on, am I looking at the situation the wrong way? All this uncertainty is making me dizzy…," Sonic whimpered. It could be just an ordinary friendship, but it might be more. All he could do was sit on the sidelines. It was at moments like these that Sonic wished he had Shadow's mind-reading powers.

"Of course, there's going to be a large celebration! The moons don't do something like that every century!" Maria exclaimed.

"The moons are that important… What if we were to be cut off from it?" asked Shadow.

"Well, we wouldn't have any powers. All of our power comes from the moons! If there are no moons, we'd be the weakest tribe in the entire world. However, we are feared for our many amazing and great powers all across the world!" Maria said her voice slowly getting more and more excited.

"Wow…," was all Shadow could say. He did know that the moons were important, but he didn't know they were that important to the Nightwings.

"That's another reason why I don't believe that my gift is a curse. It's too important to be…"

"Too important to be a curse…," Shadow repeated.

Shadow had learned a lot in just one day from Maria. Much more than Sonic would ever be able to teach him. Sonic was as new to the camp as he was.

"We are needed in this world. We are not pointless. If we believed that, what a horrible world this would be…"

"We have a purpose other than to have other tribes fear us?" asked Shadow.

"We don't just scare them! That would be cruel if that were our purpose. We help our tribe! Don't you think that that is better than scaring other people?" asked Maria.

Shadow looked down at his feet. What was he feeling? Did he want to do it? He'd never really helped anybody before. Earlier that day, he thought that helping other would be unobtainable. Now, what did he think?

"I don't know if I'd be able to do it myself. I'd need you to help me out with it. We work together to be trusted. I've read your mind. You also aren't well respected by the rest of the tribe. The three of us, Sonic, me, and you should all work together to achieve our goal," Shadow told her giving her the most serious and intent look he had all day. Maria almost couldn't reply.

"We all work together to do it?" Sonic asked to himself.

"I can indeed help with that. The odd people in the tribe join up and become best friends. That would be something to get excited for!" she said enthusiastically.

"Great! I'll have you meet him tomorrow!"

"I can't wait!"

"I've gotta get back with Sonic. Now he's really going to kill me. If I don't get my point across to him, well, there goes the camp!" Shadow said forcing a laugh. It was forced because he didn't want to leave her yet. It seemed wrong. He felt better about himself around her. Because they were different from everyone else, they were exactly alike.

"Alright. I guess that we'll talk tomorrow at noon," she said sort of losing the brightness in her eyes as if she were disappointed.

"Until tomorrow my fair maiden!" Shadow said with a wave. He sprinted away trying not to look back.

"Very well sir knight!" Maria called after him.

Sonic was almost sure now that it was more than a normal friendship already. The two of them were made for each other it seemed. Sonic slowly grew worried. What if he failed to keep Shadow under control? What if he fails at everything? What would the tribe do? All of these questions bubbled around in his mind.

"At least the three of us becoming friends does sound nice. I'm not exactly an adult yet. I wouldn't be completely out of place. I at least am making friends fast! Sunshine, Talon, Shadow, Runner, Gold, Queen Rouge (I think), and in the future, Maria. These two days have been crazy!" Sonic said to himself.

"Sonic! Where in the world are you?!" demanded Shadow looking around. He closed his eyes and searched for Sonic's thoughts.

 _HA! Found you Sonic!_

Shadow sprang over to Sonic who still hadn't moved. He smirked when Sonic didn't hear him.

 _What do I do?! What do I do?!_

 _This._

"HEY SONIC!" yelled Shadow.

Sonic yelled in terror for a second and recovered. He sighed. Then, Sonic shaped up.

"Shadow, I know both you and Maria are friends, but I don't trust her. Why do you trust her already?" asked Sonic.

"So, you know Maria. Well, she's really nice, I can read minds, and I need a friend to be able to win everybody else's respect. You made a bunch of friends in a day, so people are beginning to respect you. What about me?!" Shadow explained.

Sonic finally had some sense knocked into him. He nodded to Shadow and didn't say anything afterward. Shadow took this opportunity.

"We also want you to become part of our friend group. Do you think you can join us?" asked Shadow.

Sonic thought it over for a minute. It was what Shadow wanted. Sonic also couldn't find anything wrong with it. He nodded again and smiled.

"Okay. I'll meet this Maria tomorrow I guess. I think I should hit the hay soon. You should too. Young hedgehogs shouldn't be out and about at night. Then you really might scare someone!" Sonic said making his best attempt at a joke. Shadow only smiled back and nodded.

As Sonic left for bed, a troubling thought crossed his mind. What if Shadow became convinced that his powers weren't dangerous? What if he used them and goes crazy because Maria tells him that those powers are what make us strong? What will happen?

ZairaDrayan: That's another chapter done! Closer to the end I am! Next project will be the Sonic goes to Hawaii story then back to Shadow Hercules! I'm trying to go back and forth between stories. Hope you liked this!


End file.
